Random Harry Potter Thingies
by Elizabeauty
Summary: Complete Malfoy in as a light bulb! Psychopathic Harry! Random! PG13 just in caaase. Yes Caaase.
1. The Melting

Yes this will have Harry Potter; it just takes a little bit.  
  
"Bobbobbobobbobobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbob!!!!!!!!" A deranged psychopathic killer screamed. "I sent the M&M's out on you! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (it gasps for breath) HAHAHAHAHAHAhAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!"  
  
Last week Bobbobbobbobbbobbobbobbob and continue with all the Bob's ate a slice of moldy bread, so IT went insane.  
  
"Duuuude!" the lots of Bob guy screamed.  
  
For he didn't know that he had a pack of SOUR Skittles in his pocket, or he would of sent them out to battle against the M&M's. So the M&M's melted an ice cube.  
  
"!ICECUBE!!" he screamed, starting to cry. "You were my true love!"  
  
Yes, yes, I'm scared too.  
  
Passersby just stopped and stared at Bob guy and a puddle of water, which used to be Icecube. Soon Harry Potter came and saw Bob guy with what used to be Icecube.  
  
"!ICECUBE!" Harry screamed, starting to cry, falling on the ground next to them. He started twitching like crazy.  
  
Ron appeared out of nowhere and saw one weirdo, a puddle, and some freak, twitching.  
  
"Harry?" Ron asked, noticing the twitching figure. "Is that you?"  
  
Harry stopped twitching. "Yeah," he said standing up, forgetting why he was on the ground. He then noticed the puddle again. He then held his nose and started singing opera. And then is started to snow, rain, hail, got sunny, and cloudy, the odd thing is it was night.  
  
Hermione then popped up with a marshmallow in her hand.  
  
"Hi *munch munch* guys!" she said through 12 bites of a tiny little marshmallow.  
  
Harry turned around, "HI!!!!!!!!!!" he sang suddenly stopping. He yet again forgot why. He spun in a circle. Harry ran over towards the lamppost next to the puddle. Accidentally tripping over the puddle, he then noticed the puddle that used to be Ice cube, once again.  
  
"!ICE CUBE!" he screamed falling on the floor doing that one walk Homer did on the Simpsons. You know, the one where he walks in a circle on his side, on the floor, yelling Woo woo woo woo! Except he wasn't doing all the woo's he was screaming/singing: "I love you, and I need you, Ice Cube I, love you, I do neeeeeeeeeed no matter what I do." You know Dilemma, Nelly, Kelly? Yeah.  
  
What will happen next time?  
  
Will Harry stop being so psychopathic?  
  
Will Hermione finish her tiny little marshmallow?  
  
Will Ron talk again?  
  
Who/What is that deranged Psychopathic killer?  
  
What about BOBGUY?  
  
And Ice Cube?  
  
And MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAD COW DISEASE!  
  
Watch out for the next chapter of this thing! 


	2. Secret Revealed

Chapter 2!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione screamed still eating that on tiny marshmallow. "You suck!"  
  
"Well you're nice!" Harry yelled. " And if you couldn't tell I was being sarcastilic!"  
  
Suddenly  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It came out of nowhere!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It had more M&M's to throw at them! Are you scared, I am?  
  
"Author person? Are you that 'It'?" Ron asked me.  
  
"Yesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss," I said.  
  
They all just sat there a moment, staring at a lampshade that appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"I, uh, you know. Meant to say no," I finally said.  
  
"Oh!" everybody said. "Okay that clears up everything."  
  
All of a sudden Draco showed up, in a light bulb costume. Hermione just stared at him, starting to drool.  
  
"What?" Draco asked. When Harry noticed the puddle that used to be Ice cube.  
  
"!ICE CUBE!" He screamed running over to Draco hugging him.  
  
"What the H-E-Double hockey sticks, Potter?" Draco yelled.  
  
"I 'snorting noises' melted 'snorting noise' Ice cube!" It wheezed laughing like Bubble Bass on SpongeBob SquarePants.  
  
"!ICE CUBE!" Draco screamed. "You were my only love, I can never love again!"  
  
"Hey!" The Bob Guy yelled. "He was my love! So don't go there girlfriend!" He yelled doing that head thing girls do all the time.  
  
"Well, like, prove it!" Draco yelled, flipping his fake hair, you know extensions? Duh.  
  
These are answers to last time's questions!  
  
This is what happened last time's next time.  
  
I guess not!  
  
Not yet!  
  
He did! Not much though!  
  
I still have no clue, but it's not me!  
  
He got a rude awakening!  
  
He's still melted!  
  
So what's going to happen next time?  
  
What's Harry going to do next time he notices?  
  
Why is Draco dressed like a light bulb?  
  
Who did Ice cube love?  
  
Will Crisis Haylo be reunited with their spork? Oops, that's sorta off subject.  
  
Find out next time on this story!  
  
A little preview: Catfight, Cho, Ginny, Mr. E, and other stuffs! You're welcome to give me ideas, and I need 5 reviews to continue!  
  
A/N: It's not as funny as last time is it? Sorry, I'm not hyper, really. 


	3. Mr E joins the fun

Chapterrrrrrrrr 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Disclaimer: Those Sour Skittles Bob guy had in his pocket belongs to me, (YAY! I own Skittles a pack of Skittles) The Kingdom Hearts people don't belong to me, (Oh well) Neither does Mr. E, (Thank Kami!) Inuyasha and people to do with him don't belong to me either. (Nope it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi!) Dragon Ball Z don't belong to me either. (This belongs to the great Akira Toriyama!) Plus, Harry Potter still don't belong to me. (Duh)  
  
"That does it! Me and you! Right now!" Bob Guy yelled.  
  
"Okay, let's, like, go!" Draco yelled back.  
  
So Draco and Bob Guy walked around each other, in a circle. Passersby just stopped, stared, and started chanting. "Fight you psychos! Kill each other!"  
  
Mr. E then appeared out of nowhere with 'bing'. He seemed sort of dumb, and out of it.  
  
"Mr. E?" Cho asked appearing herself. "Are you okay?"  
  
Mr. E just stood there with his mouth partly open. Like always. (I personally think he hit his head, again, really hard.)  
  
Meanwhile Draco started scratching Bob Guy. Bob Guy started chewing at Draco's leg.  
  
Harry started chanting, and then noticed the puddle that used to be Ice Cube.  
  
"!ICE CUBE!" he yelled, smearing berries all over him. Where the berries came from I'll never know. Anyways the berries oozed red juice all over him. He finally noticed and screamed, "I'M BLEEDING!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared at Harry. Even Ginny who just appeared five seconds ago was in midair. They just stared for 5 minutes. They stopped staring because all of a sudden music started playing and a microphone appeared in the center of everything. They all looked at the mike for a second then all at once they all ran for it.  
  
Even Mr. E, who seemed a lot smarter. And Harry who oddly was clean of the "blood". The music that was playing was to "Dilemma", yet again. Sense Harry knows Kelly's part, he sings that part.  
  
"Come sing with me Mr. E!" Harry yelled in the mike.  
  
"But I don't love you! And you're not a chick who just moved right up the block from me!! I love my Joshie! And Dom!" Mr. E yelled back making no sense to anyone, you know except me. (A/N: By the way, most of Mr. E is an inside joke.) A fluffy blue marshmallow appeared with a poof, and yelled, "Oochiemabubu!" She then disappeared.  
  
They all heard distant screams. What could it beeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!! Aahhhhhh!  
  
ANSWERS!  
  
This happened!  
  
Obviously he did that berry thing!  
  
I still haven't thought about it!  
  
For all we know he loved every one of them!  
  
Crisis Haylo wasn't reunited!  
  
What will happen?  
  
Will Harry have a heart attack?  
  
Who's screaming?  
  
Will anyone I've actually met read this?  
  
How old is Mr. E?  
  
Ron: Will I like meet Aaron Carter!?  
  
Are you now scared of Ron?  
  
We'll see what happens next! Yib yib for now! 


	4. The Killings Begin! BIGHEAD'S DEAD! Oops...

4! 4! 4! CHAppie 4! Disclaimer: Are you people really that dumb? Nothing but the story idea belongs to me. And you know, IT, Bob Guy, Ice Cube, and the pack of Skittles.  
  
A/N: Okay I mean Mr. E the person! Not the cat. More people mentioned before will probably all join us. I can't promise it, they might be busy. Also, a few more people will probably join. You probably won't know them.  
  
"What is that!?" Harry screamed.  
  
"That screaming?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, THAT!" Harry said pointing at a butterfly.  
  
"Harry, that's a butterfly," Hermione said to Harry, like he was a little kid.  
  
All of a sudden Heartless appeared everywhere! (It's from Kingdom Hearts)  
  
"What are these things!?" Ginny said putting her arms around Harry. Harry didn't even notice. He just ran in a circle with Ginny still hanging on to him.  
  
All of a sudden Sora, Donald, and Goofy showed up! They started killing the Heartless. Soon there was only one left, the big one. Sora had only poked the big one, before it started crying. It then turned around and ran like SOMEBODY I know.  
  
Cho started screaming, just realizing there was a giant monster around her. Everyone just started staring at her.  
  
"What's with her?" Sora asked confused.  
  
Everyone except Harry stopped staring at Cho, and stared at Sora. Harry had started to turn to look at Sora, but noticed the puddle that used to be Ice Cube.  
  
"!ICE CUBE!" Harry screamed, summoning Mrs. Norris with his wand.  
  
Mrs. Norris popped out of thin, or fat air. Ron took one look at her, and fell in love.  
  
"I think I'm in love!" Ron yelled, "I will act like a cat to win her over!" He then got down on all fours and started meowing.  
  
"Okay.." Draco said slowly.  
  
"Well, we're leaving," Donald said as he and Goofy got on the Gummi Ship. They took off leaving Sora behind.  
  
"Ummmmmm, Draco, Bob guy? I thought you were fighting," Mr. E said not sounding dumb.  
  
All of a sudden a person Mr. E calls Bighead appeared.  
  
"Bighead!" she yelled at him.  
  
Suddenly, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" She was dead! (Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHa (I breathe for air and choke on a bug.) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!")  
  
"Who did this?" Draco yelled.  
  
Everybody looks at me.  
  
"It wasn't me! I just thought it was funny." I said getting quieter.  
  
That blue fluffy marshmallow appeared again, and started laughing like a mad man.  
  
Music started playing. It sounded familiar to everyone, except Mrs. Norris.  
  
"The Last Temptation! [Last Temptation] He's back!" the song said.  
  
"Thug Lovin!" Hermione yelled.  
  
Suddenly the song changed. "When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please oh baby, don't go, simple and clean is the way." the next song said.  
  
"I love this song!" I yelled. So we all listened.  
  
But then we heard "AVADA KEDAVRA!" again. It almost hit Mrs. Norris. Ron almost had a heart attack. Are you scared? I am, and Mr. E is too, unless he wants me to kill him off.  
  
ANSWERS This did!  
  
NO! Ron almost did!  
  
That was Donald!  
  
Not yet I don't think!  
  
14! (I did know that already, but I felt like asking you.)  
  
Not today Ron!  
  
I don't know! Tell me!  
  
Kit Petitedra, where did you get the Evil Pancake from Kentucky?  
  
(I once wrote a story with on called, Why Sirius Never Enters The Talent Show, under a different account, but I'm too stupid too remember my password, and I didn't realize I could change names.)  
  
Will I have to kill off Mr. E?  
  
Who is Lime?  
  
And Draw Divad Eeldarb?  
  
All next time on......THIS STORY! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~ Next chapter its Mr. E's b-day! Draw Divad Eeldarb, Darb for short, Lime, and other peoples join us all! Oh yeah, it's January 5th on the next chapter. BYE!!!!!!!!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. More People!

Chapter (insert drum roll) 5!!!!!!!!! Disclaimer: I belong to me. That's new! I just bought the rights to own me yesterday!  
  
A/N: This chapter has Mr. E's birthday. My eye is/was twitching. Blue fluffy Marshmallow, are you reading this? You better! Or, MOO! (Sorry, ^.^`) DBZ may not be in this story, I'm sorry to those that were expecting it, I was too. I just can't ruin them too. But we will have a weird little "girl" visiting for Mr. E's b-day party. Inuyasha and them might not be here either, sorry. And I may kill Mr. E, he's kinda making me mad...but I might not, so tell me if I should, and I might listem to you. Yes, listem. And yeah I am dumb, which is why I can use gigantic words.  
  
"Ron! Are you okay?" Hermione said with that marshmallow in her hand she still hasn't finished.  
  
"Did it hit my precious?" Ron asked sleepily.  
  
They all heard music from a distance, yet again. (It's really coming from the computer, yes yes) "Haha yea. What up ma? How you been? Yea I know, I know. It's all good. Murder Inc." The song started.  
  
"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Some weird little "girl" yelled.  
  
Suddenly Draw Divad Eeldarb, Lime, Inuyasha, Kagome, Naraku, Voldie (for you blue fluffy marshmallow), Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and Goku appeared with a 'boop!' I started drooling and blushing when I saw Goten.  
  
(A/N:He looks like Chibi-Goten in this story, but he's 13. I don't care what he really is supposed to look like. Trunks of course is 14, looks Chibi, but you know, they got taller. Darb is Darb, Lime is an idiot, and the other people look like themselves. Sorry for bugging you.)  
  
"Uhhh...Rini?" Trunks said, waving his hand in front of me.  
  
I just stared at Goten, as Trunks ate a pizza the size of North America.  
  
"Trunks! You pig!!" Kagome yelled, as Trunks wiped the pizza off his face.  
  
"Voldie?" Naraku said, looking at him.  
  
"Naraku?" Voldie said, looking at him as well.  
  
"LET"S DANCE!!!!" They yelled together, pushing play on some Scottish music. The song was called "Island of Deadly Bagpipes". Naraku (whom I have much more respect for, which is why he's mentioned first.) and Voldie started doing a jig, then went into The Can-Can. Finishing with "The Cabbage Patch".  
  
Everybody clapped like crazy. When Veggie popped up with a 'fwoosh!'  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Veggie screamed. "My hair's on fire! Put it out!"  
  
We all started laughing like crazy. We were actually laughing so hard we started crying.  
  
Veggie started looking very, very mad. "PUT IT OUT" he roared going Super Saiyan.  
  
"HEY!" Mr. E yelled. "It's my birthday! I'm 14 for reals now!"  
  
"Happy New Years!" We all screamed at the top of our lungs. Goku brought out the cakes Bulma, Bra, Pan, and Chichi had made. Veggie lit the 2,000,000,000,000,000.5 candles with his hair. So instead of Mr. E blowing out the candles.Harry noticed the puddle that used to be Ice Cube.  
  
"!ICE CUBE!" Harry yelled eating all the candles still lit. "Mmmmm, salty," He said rubbing his tummy.  
  
Answers  
  
I still don't know!  
  
Not yet!  
  
We don't really know yet!  
  
Same thing!  
  
A/N: I feel too sick to ask questions. Byebye! 


	6. KILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

6 Chapter 6 Wohhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! Disclaimer: Mr. E is an idiot, I don't own him! Harry Potter characters are really out of character, I don't own them. DBZ people are totally awesome! I don't own them. InuYasha is not mine either! Man life sucks, I don't own anybody!  
  
A/N: Okay! They're all in, you happy? Sorry that quite a few people are out of character. It fits the story better this way. The Blue Fluffy Marshmallow read my story! Not that you care! Happy, got my Inuyasha plushy! Mad, Raiders lost! X_XGRRRRR!!!!!!!!!  
  
I stopped drooling and staring at Goten, it was making him uncomfortable.  
  
"Rini, does this story have a point?" Ron asked.  
  
"No.you still want to meet Aaron Carter, Ron?" I asked him.  
  
"DUH!!!" He yelled.  
  
"FINE!" I yelled.  
  
Aaron Carter popped out of nowhere with the sound of a raspberry.  
  
"OhmiGodOhmiGodOhmiGod! It's Aaron Carter!" Ron screamed, sounding like a teenage girl.  
  
Sense people are popping up.Piccolo popped out of nowhere!  
  
"PICCOLO!" I screamed, turning the sky orange, cause orange is an awesome color!  
  
"I love my Joshie, and my Dom, andandandand, Darb and other guys!" Mr. E screamed.  
  
Suddenly.you know one of those tractor things on farms they drive, the things with the sharp blade things in front, yeah that (A/N: If you know what it's called, please tell me) MR. E GOT HIT BY ONE!  
  
One of my friends, kinda responsible for Veggie on fire, and all responsible for my liking to DBZ and Inuyasha, flew in from Pretzel City, Cuba.  
  
"I said don't hurt my nephew!" She screamed.  
  
Harry got scared of all the yelling going on, so he turned around and noticed the puddle that used to be Ice Cube.  
  
"!ICE CUBE!" He screamed. He then ran in a circle, that kept getting bigger, and bigger. Then my other friend, (A/N: I still don't know what to call them to protect their privacy, But, I could care less about Mr. E and 2 of those people he loves) popped up with "Joshie", Fish, Blue, and Aaron Carter from 5 minutes ago.  
  
Harry didn't notice them, so he kinda ran into them, killing Aaron Carter from 5 minutes ago.  
  
"Aah! I'm dieing 5 minutes ago!" Aaron Carter screamed dieing instantly.  
  
"WOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" I yelled, my friend, my other friend, Marshmallow, Fish, Darb, Lime, and everyone else joined me.  
  
"OH! Get hit by da biggest one!" Voldie yelled, pointing at what remains of Mr. E.  
  
There wasn't much left, just a big pile of "ketchup", as Veggie and Goku think it is, pieces of glass from his glasses, which had no glass, just plastic, and bits of skin and his brain (which is very small).  
  
"Naraku," Inuyasha said glaring at him.  
  
"Inuyasha," Naraku said doing the same.  
  
"Naraku."  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Voldie!" Voldie said, making both of them look at him. "What!? Are the rules too hard or something? Or is it you, you, you, you, you, HATE ME!?" Voldie yelled, so.he started crying.  
  
The weird little "girl" came out of his hiding place.  
  
"My brother! BOO BOO! Thank you," he said.  
  
All of a sudden, IT showed up!  
  
"See Ron, now do you believe I'm not that 'it'?" I asked.  
  
"Hmmmm.maybe." he said, rubbing his chin where his "beard" is.  
  
"Skittlesskitlesskittlesskittles, and they're SOUR!" It yelled.  
  
"Hey those are mine!" Bob guy yellered, checking his pockets.  
  
"Not no more!" It screamed, ripping the bag and throwing some of the sour skittles at us, and then.  
  
Some lady comes up in front of everything, as if she was on PBS.  
  
"Do you enjoy watching these people? Then support them, by dialing this number. 1-800-IMA-BAKA. That number again is 1-800-IMA-BAKA. Call now."  
  
Answers  
  
There are none! There were no questions! MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Questions  
  
Why is Mr. E dead?  
  
What is it with Harry?  
  
Who is my friend?  
  
Who is my other friend?  
  
Is that number real?  
  
A/N: Hello! Okay, I could honestly care less about Mr. E's loves, well two of them. I want to ask my friends about what to call them. And if they even want to be in the story. Sorry it's been so long. But I'm busy, and forgot how to write sentences, or spell. Don't ask about the number, but that lady is saying she's a baka, I'm not saying I am. 


	7. Maurycom?

~*CHapITar 7*~  
  
A/N: MWAHAHAHA! You thought you could get rid of me that easy? Well, I'm back, from outer space, you just walked in to find me here, with that sad look upon my face. The computer was broken. I wrote a new story called The Christmas Story of Son Goten. I hope you're not all mad at me. WOW! It's been forever! And I lied! No poem, I forgot which one it is... I'm such a blond! ENJOY!  
  
Ron looked around, annoyed more than ever that everything had stopped in midair. Yes I mean everyone was in midair. He looked around and noticed a payphone. He swam over to it and dialed the number.  
  
"1-800-462-2252," he muttered to himself dialing.  
  
The phone started to ring. Then the phone Ron was staring at next to the lady started to ring.  
  
"Hilo?" The lady said.  
  
"I want our show back we enjoy it a lot," Ron yelled, making sure she could hear, getting to the point quite quickly.  
  
"HAHAHA! You actually called! You're so stupid!" The lady screamed throwing herself into a laughing fit, also giving herself a heart attack.  
  
She popped away. Ron swam back to his original spot, and everything started moving again.  
  
"AHHH! We're all gonna die!!!!" Hermione screamed taking chomps of her marshmallow.  
  
"Miri MOOOO!" someone yelled.  
  
After they yelled that, the skittles stopped flying through the air. It looked shocked.  
  
All of a sudden Gohan put on his Great Saiyaman outfit!  
  
He started rapping..... "A heya ho! I'm a bird. Oh yeah. I'm a tree. You can't beat me! Uh huh, uh huh. Cause I'm the Great Saiyaman!" (A/N: Yes I know he said something else in the show)  
  
"I'M CHEESE!" Trunks yelled suddenly.  
  
"TREESE!" Goten yelled. (A/N: Trunks + Cheese)  
  
"Yo dis is whack, yo! Hunny girl is da 'IT'" Ron said suddenly.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Miroku.  
  
"How could you, Ron? You're so hurtful!" InuYasha yelled as he looked at a box of cereal. He then ran off like SOME people I know would.  
  
Goku steals Vegeta's shirt, which is hidden in Veggie's hair, silly Veggie, and puts it on.  
  
"Oh yeah" Goku says, doing a Recoome pose.  
  
"I'm A SennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnZu bean.....................?" Pan yells.  
  
Harry then notices the puddle that used to be Ice Cube again.  
  
"!ICE CUBE!" he screamed. He then ran into a local shower. He turned on the wter, ran in with his clothes on, and started using Herbal Esscences Shampoo.  
  
"Oh yes. Oh yes, yes, YES!" He screams. As he does so, he rinses his hair clean. He then comes out with long blonde hair, so we can see his natural highlights.  
  
"HARRY." Hermione said taking another dozen bites of that tiny marshmallow. "What's up with your hair?"  
  
"Oh, the Dursleys' never let me wash me hair. And we never seem to bathe at Hogwarts. Except that one one time, but that's a different story." Harry explained.  
  
Suddenly, they all popped into a studio. They could hear a voice on stage.  
  
"Today on Maurycom, we have couples reavealing secrets to their husbands and wives. These secrets may ruin their realtionship. But they need to be told. Now first we have Kagome and Cap'n Crunch. Let's have Kagome come out."  
  
Kagome looks at all the others, then decides to go out. She walks onto stage, and when she does, people start clapping.  
  
"Now Kagome, I hear you have a secret you're keeping from Cap'n Crunch. Don't worry, he can't hear you." Maurycom said.  
  
Kagome thought for a moment, 'what could be good.....' Then she spoke. "Well, I, I, I, I, I, had an affair."  
  
The audience gasps.  
  
"Who'd she have an affair with? Ohh no!" Bob Guy said looking really suprised in a sarcastic voice. Though he wasn't being sarcastic, just dumb.  
  
"With who, Kagome? You don't have to be scared, it's alright. Cap'n Crunch can not hear you." Maurycom said eager to get good ratings.  
  
"With.... *she takes a deep breath* ~*~~~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~ A N S W E R S  
  
Because Mr. E is a moron  
  
I have no clue what so ever  
  
I don't remember  
  
Refer to above  
  
How on Earth am I to know? ~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~ Q U E S T I O N S  
  
Who'd she have an affair with? (I already know, but I felt like having some suspense)  
  
Am I going to write more right now?  
  
Please review? 


	8. Yes? Maurycom! pt 2

Feh......  
  
A/N: I feel like hurting something, or ripping something, like a brush, in half. To much energy, it might have to do with Sour Starburst............... Here's your stupid story.  
  
~*Last Time*~  
  
"Now Kagome, I hear you have a secret you're keeping from Cap'n Crunch. Don't worry, he can't hear you." Maurycom said.  
  
Kagome thought for a moment, 'what could be good.....' Then she spoke. "Well, I, I, I, I, I, had an affair."  
  
The audience gasps.  
  
"Who'd she have an affair with? Ohh no!" Bob Guy said looking really suprised in a sarcastic voice. Though he wasn't being sarcastic, just dumb.  
  
"With who, Kagome? You don't have to be scared, it's alright. Cap'n Crunch can not hear you." Maurycom said eager to get good ratings.  
  
"With.... *she takes a deep breath*  
  
~*NOW*~  
  
"YOU!" Kagome yelled, starting to "cry". Oh, did I mention Maurycom is a robot. People have turned Maury into a robot.  
  
"NO way?" Harry says, he likes this show. Why? I'll never know.  
  
"What have you done? Crunthitize me!" Cap'n Crunch yelled, crashing through a wall on his ship.  
  
"It only happened once! I swear! It'll never happen again, until yesterday!" Kagome yelled. 'Those acting classes sure paid off!'  
  
"WoW!" Maurycom said, "I'd forgotten all about that!" Maurycom started sweating. Strange robot......  
  
"Wait! That's Kagome, and she just admitted to having an affair!" InuYasha yelled, just realizing it. He then runs onto stage, not knowing this show is SO fake.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome said.  
  
"So there's more?" Maurycom and Cap'n Crunch AND Cho said at the same time.  
  
"Hookdt on Fonix Wurkt fer Me Adn herrr!" Gohan said suddenly, very proudly, might I add. The herrr happened to be Hermione! (A/N: I got this from The Temple O' Trunks [templeotrunks.com] Olivia Wong sent it in)  
  
Maurycom looks at Gohan, then at the audience, who is obviously interested in Gohan's story. It's kinda obvious when they learn forward on their seats, and cup their ears to hear better.  
  
"After we come back, Hookdt on Fonix. Please buy Cheetah-Punch, I made it myself!" Maurycom said, as the commercial started.  
  
Right when the commercial started, they all went back to where they came from.  
  
~*A N S W E R S*~  
  
Well, Maurycom of course!  
  
It took me a few hours.  
  
I just barely wrote it all!  
  
~*Q U E S T I O N*~  
  
Will Brolly ever fulfill his dream and go to Harvard?  
  
Will Hookdt on Fonix work for me?  
  
Isn't Goten's voice hot on GT? 


	9. ICE CUBE?

Chapter 9! Chapter (! Chapter NINE! 9(NINE  
  
A/N: Script format now! I like it, I may change it back later..... I just changed it again! You won't see script format! Muhuhuhuhuhuhu!!!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHu!! Oh and go read this story: !  
  
Where they came from..... Old Pink Man, Kukukachu! Which is where the puddle that used to be Ice Cube is!  
  
Harry looked around, his long blonde hair, with natural highlights, hitting him in the face. He then noticed Ice Cube.  
  
"!ICE CUBE!" Harry yelled.  
  
Suddenly Harry stole a microphone and started singing Mr. Clean, while Piccolo changed Harry's clothes with that trick he knows. Harry is now wearing an outfit made of Ring Pops.  
  
"So Mr. Hotpants, are you going to go get Kakarot, or should I?" Vegeta asked Krillin.  
  
They need to get Goku away from the bright, shining light, which is shining brightly. Goku is getting chickenized by the light, which means he is getting pizzaheaded by the light, which means he is getting saltifized by the light, which means he is getting bored of learning what is happening to him by the light.  
  
"Before Krillin could answer, I, The Prince of all Saiyans, blasted the light!" Vegeta yelled, blasting the light, making it shine brighter.  
  
"Oohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?" Goku said, in amazment, staring at the light shing even brightlyer.  
  
"OH NO! Kakarot is now more chikenized by the light! I must do some kind of flip!" Vegeta yells, he then does a flip like he does after he's back on Earth with the Nameks, in the begining thing of the dubbed DBZ's on tape, or sometimes DVD's I think......  
  
(A/N: MR. SHOU [pronounced shoe] SHALL PAY!! I say this, because I'm watching that episode right now. I don't know how to spell his name really...... he sounds like a girl kinda. HAHA! Go Chichi!!!)  
  
"Your turn to spin blue!" The guy from the game, Life on the computer.  
  
"Oh yea! It's my turn!? Hey, Brolly's in Harvard! Such a smart guy, teaching Gohan Hookdt on Fonix. Great guy!" Ron yelled.  
  
Suddenly, we hear splashes. Then we see the Bob guy come running towards a rainbow, very excited!  
  
"Everyone! It's Ice Cube!!!!" he (Bob guy) said, pointing at Kouga.  
  
"What is?" Harry asked, with stars in his eyes.  
  
"HE'S ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bob guy yelled excitedly.  
  
"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Harry yelled excitedly.  
  
"But you haven't defeated me yet!" It whined.  
  
"Well..... uh, hmmmm......" Draco says, he then pokes It. "Now we did."  
  
"Oh, okay. See ya." It said walking off. "Um..... I guess I'll be back, maybe. I forgot. Have fun guys, have some Sour Skittles for all your trouble."  
  
It is now gone, our story is almost over.  
  
"!ICE CUBE!" Harry yelled, running in slow motion towards Ice Cube. "I missed you so much! I love you!"  
  
Harry then hugs Ice Cube as Bob guy, Hermione, and Ron watch them. As everyone else stares at an old boot.  
  
"Will you marry me, Ice Cube?" Harry asked, down on one knee.  
  
Everyone stares at Ice Cube. He then answers, "Who are you?"  
  
The End!  
  
~*A N S W E R S*~  
  
Well, I guess so.  
  
Maybe, I'll ask Brolly someday.  
  
Yes, to me, No to others.  
  
~*Q U E S T I O N S*~  
  
(These are questions just to make you think, I will not answer them by updating this story. Maybe in another story, or else I'll answer if you email me to tell you.)  
  
What does WWW stand for in www.blahblahbalhf.com?  
  
Just what is Frieza's gender?  
  
Was InuYasha asleep or dead, when he was pinned to the tree for 50 years?  
  
Will the ever redub the first two seasons?  
  
Why don't they show the 3rd HP movie in fall 2004, if they can't in 2003 (I got used to it okay, I like going home in the dark.)?  
  
What is this world coming to?  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~S P A C E~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~  
  
A/N: Yeah I know. Some ending, it wasn't too good. As I was typing this, I realized, I'm not all obsessed with Harry Potter anymore, I like DBZ better, I still like Harry Potter. I'm sorry I wanted to make it longer, but I can't. It'll get to DragonBallized. I will start making another story with DBZ, and maybe, eventuallly I will make another Harry story. See ya!  
  
~*Rini*~ 


End file.
